Internet Gaming
by condesce
Summary: Internet games, he thought, were childish and a great waste of time. They were just an excuse to procrastinate. That was until he looked at his homepage one day and saw the headline that would change his views forever... / USUK oneshot


England was never really one for Internet games. The only time he would usually turn the computer on was when he needed to check his e-mails and such.

He'd much rather work on his embroidery, drink tea or read a good book.

Internet games, he thought, were childish and a great waste of time. They were just an excuse to procrastinate.

That was until he looked at his homepage one day and saw the headline that would change his views forever.

**Robot Unicorn Attack Takes The Nation By Storm!**

England frowned. What the bloody hell was Robot Unicorn Attack? The island nation was now curious. Opening a new tab, he decided to investigate. Typing the name of the game into the Google search bar, he waited for the page to load. A few seconds later, he clicked on the first link and waited for the game to load.

Moments later, he was greeted with soft mellow music coming from his speakers and a colourful back round with the silhouette of a unicorn. England smiled. This was so cute!

He read the instructions and started the game. He smiled when the song started to play and he controlled the unicorn on screen. Jump to catch the fairies, run and jump again. Catch the fairy again and continue.

England got the hang of controlling where the unicorn jumped until he hit a large pink star and the unicorn exploded.

England jumped, "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, not expecting that in the slightest. He frowned and wondered what he did wrong. He looked down at the keyboard and realised that he would have to press the 'x' button in order to destroy the star.

Nodding to himself, he restarted the game. The 'z' button to jump and the 'x' button to destroy obstacles.

England smiled when the unicorn dashed to destroy the stars, leaving a long rainbow coloured streak behind it.

He loved this game.

As his score increased, the unicorn started to run faster, and that's where England has a little trouble keeping up. He would forget to jump and crash the unicorn, or he would dash too late and also crash the unicorn.

At the end of his three lives, he ended up with a total of 16,890.

He smiled. Not bad for someone who hadn't played this game before.

He restarted the game, determined to beat his score. Getting himself comfortable on his chair, he leaned a bit closer to his computer screen and restarted the game.

Slowly England got better and better. He was able to keep up with the speed of the unicorn when his score increased and he was able to memorize where to jump and where to dash.

Soon he ended up with a score of 67,034.

Proud of his accomplishment, England book marked the game and clicked off the window. He would play again tomorrow.

He glanced at the time and his eyes widened, "Bloody hell, I've wasted half a day on that game," he said to himself, shocked. He snickered a bit, "But I suppose it was worth it… a nice cup of tea sounds good right about now…"

* * *

England loved to play this game. Every time he would come home from a meeting, he would turn on his computer and play this Internet game and try to beat his score.

It has become an obsession lately.

He smirked victoriously when he wasted yet another day playing the game, "No one can beat this sc—what the fuck?"

Looking at the high score board, with a score of 85,751, was the user 'The_Hero'.

England raged. He knew exactly who that was. How the bloody hell did _America_ beat his score! It was impossible! Outrageous!

England balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes tight.

"Calm down…" he said to himself. He took a deep breath, "Just… calm down. You can beat him. You can do it." England reopened his eyes and started the game, not stopping until he had beaten America's top score.

Three hours later, England sat back satisfied. With his score of 92,561, England was one happy nation.

He turned the computer off and continued with his day (well, what was left of it).

* * *

"What the fuck! He beat me again!" England fumed. That idiot had beat England's top score. Staring at it, England raged inwardly and set himself the task of beating him again.

"Damn stupid bloody American… thinks he can beat me at this… I'll show him…"

* * *

Alfred F. Jones loved Internet games. They were his excuse for procrastination and he would much rather play them than catch up on his paperwork.

He looked at his laptop screen and grinned when he saw that user English_Pirate had beaten his score.

"Silly England," America giggled childishly, taking a bite out his burger, "I'll just keep beating you!"

Setting his precious burger aside, America prepared himself to beat England's high score.

* * *

At the world meeting a week later, England glared at America while he was giving his speech.

It was bloody pointless anyway. England had better things to do than to listen to him give a talk about one of his useless ideas. He sighed and rested his head on his palm, zoning out a bit.

Before he knew it the meeting was over and everyone was getting ready to leave. England glared daggers at the American, who was stacking up his paperwork with a goofy smile. The Briton stood up and marched over to him. He tapped him on the shoulder angrily.

America looked up and his smile widened, "Hey England!"

"Don't you 'hey England' me! I know exactly what you're up to, you git!"

America frowned, his smile fading, "I don't get it."

"Pssh! Don't play stupid, America, you know exactly what I mean."

"No seriously. England, dude, you're making no sense."

"That bloody game!" England snapped. He took a step closer, "Now you listen to me, and listen closely, you can continue to beat my score and act all smug about it, but believe me, I will beat you one day and trust me, it will stay that way."

"Is this a challenge?" America asked; his grin returning but it wasn't the stupid smirk England was used to. It was competitive.

England nodded, "Yes, it bloody well is."

"Well… challenge accepted."

England huffed; "Fine!" he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving America chuckling behind him.

* * *

This continued for many days and England was frustrated. He held his head in his hands and groaned. He sipped his tea and wondered what America was doing to beat him all the time. Sighing, he set his teacup down just as the doorbell rang.

Wondering whom it could be, England stood up to answer the door. He didn't expect to see America standing there.

"America? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you Arthur," America said. England blushed a bit; it had been a while since America had called him by his human name. The smaller nation took a step aside and allowed America to come inside. America nodded in thanks and stepped inside.

"What do you want?" England asked, closing the door behind him. America paused and shifted his weight from one foot to the other and scratched the back of his head nervously, "See, I… I just… um…"

"Oh just spit it out," England sighed, irritated already. America had only been here five minutes.

America blushed. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm… I want you to know that… that…"

England raised a large eyebrow questioningly.

"That… I only keep beating you on that game because I wanted your attention! There, I said it!" America pouted.

"You wanted my attention?" England asked, shocked. America nodded, still pouting.

"Why?"

"Because… because I really like you and I want you to like me too!" America said, his cheeks turning pink.

England realised where this was going. His mouth formed an 'o' as he stared at his ex-colony.

"I-I totally get it if you don't," America smiled. His smile didn't reach his eyes, though.

"America…"

"I mean… sure, we haven't gotten along but I was kinda hoping that we could try and get along now…" America continued.

"America—" England started but America interrupted him again.

"But if you don't want to I totally get it…" America smiled again.

"Alfred!" England snapped. America jumped a bit and England rubbed his temples.

"You are being very annoying, just shut up for a second would you? Listen to me," England looked up and smiled a bit, "I…I would like it a lot of we… um… got along more…"

America stared and England continued, "It would… be beneficial to our countries and… um, to ourselves." He paused for a second and cleared his throat, "And… I like you too… a lot," he blushed.

America's eyes widened, then he blushed, and then he beamed. He hurried to England and brought him into a big hug, "You don't know how happy this makes me, England!"

"G-git let go… t-too tight!" England struggled, beating against his chest weakly. America grinned and loosened his grip so he was still holding England tightly but not enough to suffocate him.

England sighed and glanced up and him. He blushed; America's eyes were too blue.

America smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss and keeping his grip around him tight, almost protectively. England responded immediately, surprised by how gentle the kiss was. America deepened it slightly then pulled away, wanting to take it slow.

England was bright red at this point and he looked down. America grinned and cooed, "You're so cute when you blush!"

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly. England and America spent the day together, cuddling on the couch and watching movies. Eventually around early evening America fell asleep and England sighed, knowing that the younger nation would end up spending the night here.

Slowly, he untangled himself from the sleeping America and crept to his computer.

One game wouldn't hurt right?

Starting the game, and keeping the volume on low, England got himself ready to a good high score.

Run, jump to catch the fairy, run again, jump, catch the fairy, destroy the large pink star, run again, jump, dash, run…

England continued for a while until his unicorn crashed into a star when he dashed too late.

Looking at the score of 95,102, England smirked and submitted his high score.

His eyes widened when he saw The_Hero with a score of 96,812.

"Bloody git beat me again!"

From the couch, America smiled a satisfied smile.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Well, this was completely random xD It came to me when I was playing Robot Unicorn Attack on Adult Swim and I thought to myself: 'England would love this, it's so pink and cute and awesome ;_;' and so this fic came to be.

And of course, can't have Iggy without America, right? 8D *shot*

I guess that's it :) You know the drill- Review por favor? They make me warm and fuzzy inside x3

Gracias!

~Iggy :)


End file.
